Takdir Ditangannya
by takakage
Summary: Hanya narasi gaje yang menceritakan bagian-bagian kisah hidup anak perempuan Tadakatsu Honda, Ina. Note: someone new inside. mohon rate dan reviewnya?
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic yang mulai sedikit bener tapi tetep gaje (?), mempersembahkan pairing baru antara Nobuyuki Sanada dan Inahime.

*raise hands up*

Samurai Warriors dan seluruh karakternya punya KOEI. Saya hanya punya cerita ini saja. Mohon rate dan reviewnya yah, soalnya sepi sekali. T_T

Ini adalah sebuah fanfic yang menceritakan kisah antara kakak Yukimura dan (calon) istrinya. Karena saya belum tahu bagaimana Nobuyuki dan Ina bertemu dalam SW, jadinya saya karang mereka begini. Happy reading!

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Di Mikatagahara._

Malam itu, kamp Sanada kelihatan sangat sibuk. Para pasukan bergerak kesana kemari. Nobuyuki dan adiknya, Yukimura, sedang berdiskusi dengan bawahan mereka mengenai strategi yang cocok untuk memperlambat pasukan Oda yang baru saja kabur setelah Tokugawa.

Tiba-tiba seorang _messenger_ datang menghadap sang pemimpin kamp, Masayuki Sanada.

"Tuan Shingen masih sakit, sehingga ia tidak bisa mengejar Ieyasu yang sudah terlalu jauh kabur."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Salah satu dari kalian harus bergerak. Segera."

"Baiklah."

Sang messenger pun menaiki kudanya kembali lalu pergi. Yukimura melihat ayahnya dan merasa penasaran sehingga ia berhenti berbicara.

"Ada apa, Yukimura?" tanya Nobuyuki.

"Kakak, sepertinya kita harus menemui Ayah dulu. Ayo."

Yukimura langsung menarik tangan kakaknya, meninggalkan kerumunan bawahan dan membawanya ke hadapan ayahnya. Sang ayah langsung berbalik dan berbicara.

"Yukimura, suruh kakakmu itu pergi menaiki kudanya dan kejar Ieyasu."

Seketika Yukimura dan kakaknya langsung terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa tidak Yukimura saja?" tanya Nobuyuki keheranan.

"Kau yang lebih tua. Tunjukkan kemampuanmu." jawab ayahnya dengan tenang. "Aku dan adikmu akan menjaga kamp."

Nobuyuki akhirnya pergi, sembari heran mengapa tiba-tiba ayahnya memaksa seperti itu.

xxx

Setelah tiga jam berkendara diatas kuda, Nobuyuki berhenti tepat di pinggiran sebuah jurang untuk beristirahat. Ia tidak menemui tentara musuh satupun selama perjalanan, karena itu ia yakin bahwa Ieyasu sudah kabur terlalu jauh sehingga tidak bisa disusul lagi. Ia berencana untuk kembali ke  
kamp setelah beristirahat.

Seperti kata ibunya beberapa waktu silam, cahaya bulan purnama ternyata sungguh indah. Ia terus menatap langit malam itu, membayangkan impiannya akan menjadi jenderal Takeda pengganti ayahnya di suatu hari nanti, dengan Yukimura yang setia berdiri disampingnya.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup sedikit kencang. Dan sebuah anak panah melesat cepat kearahnya. Nobuyuki langsung berdiri dan mengelakkan panah tersebut dengan pedangnya, dan panah itu jatuh di dekat kakinya.

"Siapa yang berani memanah begini?" gumamnya sendiri penasaran.

Tak lama kemudian, lima anak panah melesat lagi ke arahnya, namun dapat ditelak lagi dengan mudah. Seorang perempuan dengan sebuah longbow keluar dari hutan yang tak jauh dari jurang.

"Kau...utusan Takeda kan?!"

Walaupun sedang bertampang serius, wajah perempuan itu terlihat sangat terang disinari cahaya bulan. Perempuan yang berkulit bening dan bermata keunguan. Cantik dan sangat sempurna. Nobuyuki tidak tahan melihatnya sehingga ia menunduk untuk menyembunyikan mukanya. Namun sang perempuan sepertinya salah mengartikannya.

"Kalau begitu kau musuhku!" Perempuan itu langsung bersiap menarik anak panahnya.

Nobuyuki langsung mengeluarkan pedangnya dan berlari ke arah perempuan itu. Sang perempuan pun menangkis serangannya dengan busur besinya, lalu melompat untuk menjauh.

Ia mengangkat pedangnya kembali dan menyerang perempuan itu. Dan selama setengah jam, mereka berdua masih bersemangat melawan satu sama lain dan masih tidak ada satupun yang kalah.

"Kau kelihatan lincah juga. Sayang sekali kalau cantik tetapi orangnya begini." gumamnya. ia kecewa karena seorang perempuan perfect justru yang menjadi lawannya saat ini.

Tetapi gumamannya justru terdengar.

"Jangan seenaknya memujiku! Aku, Ina, tidak akan seenaknya mudah tergoda oleh musuh sepertimu!"

Namamu Ina? Nobuyuki berkhayal lagi. Seorang gadis cantik dengan nama Ina benar-benar sempurna. Ia terlalu berkhayal jauh hingga pedang yang dipegangnya pun terlepas.

"Mau menyerah? Baiklah!" Perempuan itu maju dan bersiap melepas anak panahnya. "Matilah sekarang!"

"INA, BERHENTI!"

Seseorang berbadan tinggi dengan kabuto bermotif tanduk rusa yang cukup mudah dikenali, datang dengan berkuda ke arah sang perempuan yang bernama Ina tadi.

"Ayah?!"

"Pergilah." kata Tadakatsu sambil turun dari kuda. Seketika matanya langsung menatap pemuda yang menjadi lawan anaknya, lalu kembali menatap Ina.

"Dia bukan sainganmu. Susul Tuan Ieyasu dengan kuda Ayah ini.

"Ayah..."

"Biar aku yang hadapi dia."

Ina pun langsung menaiki kuda ayahnya dan beranjak pergi.

Nobuyuki teringat sesuatu. Ayahnya pernah bercerita tentang salah satu jenderal Tokugawa yang memakai kabuto dengan tanduk rusa yang menjulang tinggi. Namun ia tidak pernah bercerita bahwa jenderal itu mempunyai anak perempuan yang tomboy seperti Ina yang dia hadapi sekarang ini.

"Tanduk rusa...andakah orang yang bernama Tadakatsu Honda itu?" tanya Nobuyuki sambil mengambil pedangnya yang terjatuh.

Tadakatsu masih menatapnya. "Jangan coba-coba ganggu anakku. Pulanglah dan aku juga akan pulang."

"Aku tidak mengganggu anakmu, tetapi..."

"Jangan banyak alasan. Aku akan segera menyayatmu dengan Tonbogiri ini kalau kau tidak pergi." Tadakatsu menunjuk Nobuyuki dengan yari-nya. Karena sudah lelah, yang ditunjuk pun langsung menaiki kuda dan pergi.

Seiring perginya Nobuyuki, wajah Tadakatsu pun berubah menjadi menyesal karena menyuruhnya pergi.

"Kenapa aku membiarkan dia pergi? Sepertinya aku harus berbicara dengan Tuan Ieyasu nanti. Aku harus pulang juga sekarang."

* * *

Mohon rate dan reviewnya, pleaseee~


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Nobuyuki tidak menyangka, ayahnya yang dikenal bijak oleh seluruh jenderal Takeda, berbohong padanya.

Ia mengira dengan datang ke Edo, ia hanya menjadi seorang tawanan biasa, suatu hal yang lazim pada saat itu. Namun setibanya di gerbang masuk kastil Ieyasu itu, ia tidak disambut dengan hormat sebagaimana mestinya. Sekelompok tentara Tokugawa langsung menghadang jalan, mencoba menyekapnya. Ia memang membawa pedang untuk berjaga-jaga, namun ia tahu ia akan langsung kehilangan nyawa jika melawan tentara-tentara itu yang banyak jumlahnya.

Maka ia merelakan diri dan membuang pedangnya. Mata dan mulutnya ditutup, kaki tangannya diikat dan ia dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang sepertinya gelap.

Ia tahu bahwa ayahnya berbohong. Tidak mungkin sebuah keluarga asing menyambutnya dengan baik, seperti yang dikatakan ayahnya. Orang seperti Ieyasu juga tidak mungkin mendadak menyuruh ayahnya mengirimkan dirinya. Kini ia yakin bahwa ini semua karena ayahnya lebih memilih Yukimura daripada dia. Iya, Yukimura memang adik laki-lakinya yang bungsu dan sepertinya wajar saja seorang ayah lebih memperhatikannya.

Ia tidak percaya jika ayahnya membiarkan dia terlantar dan akan mati sia-sia di tangan orang lain. Agar Yukimura menjadi pewaris keluarga yang berikutnya tanpa halangan.

xxx

Empat hari sebelumnya. Seorang ayah dan dua anak laki-lakinya berkumpul di sebuah ruang keluarga di dalam kastil mereka.

"Ayah, kenapa mengumpulkan kami di ruang ini?" tanya Nobuyuki.

Masayuki pun berbicara. "Kau dan Yukimura harus segera berberes-beres hari ini. Besok kalian berdua harus pergi."

"Memangnya ada apa, Ayah?" seorang pemuda yang duduk berhadapan dengannya pun ikut bertanya. Dia Yukimura.

"Masing-masing Toyotomi dan Tokugawa menginginkan loyalitas Sanada terhadap mereka. Yukimura, baca surat ini."

Masayuki menyodorkan segulung kertas kepada Yukimura. Tak lama kemudian, ia meremas dan melempar surat tersebut dengan kesal, lalu memukul lantai kayu yang berada di depannya dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Nobuyuki penasaran.

"Mereka menginginkan tawanan dari kita!" teriak Yukimura.

"Aku mengerti maksud dari surat itu. Keluarga kita ini sedang diuji." gumam Masayuki.

"Aku dan Yukimura akan ke Osaka dan menjadi tawanan Toyotomi. Itu dapat meyakinkan keselamatan keluarga kita mengingat Tuan Hideyoshi adalah pemimpin negeri saat ini."

Masayuki langsung menggeleng mendengar pernyataan Nobuyuki.

"Jangan semuanya ke Toyotomi. Aku tidak bisa menebak pihak mana yang akan bertahan hingga akhir abad ini. Bagaimana jika Toyotomi yang musnah? Atau malah Tokugawa?" katanya. "Jika Sanada hanya berpihak pada salah satu keluarga itu, apalagi ternyata keluarga itu nantinya kalah, Sanada akan ikut musnah."

"Hah?! Bagaimana bisa?!" Nobuyuki ikut terkejut. "Kenapa Ayah bisa menebak seenaknya begitu?! Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Terus bagaimana?" tanya Yukimura.

"Karena itu." sambung ayahnya, "Aku akan menuruti permintaan surat itu. Nobuyuki, menurutku kamu sebaiknya ke Edo dan menjadi tawanan Tokugawa. Yukimura, kamu akan ke Yonezawa dan menjadi tawanan Uesugi. Uesugi adalah bawahan loyal Toyotomi juga. Semua ini kulakukan agar keluarga kita selamat dari kekacauan kedua yang kemungkinan akan terjadi."

Mendengar pernyataan ayahnya, Nobuyuki terkejut. Sangat terkejut.  
Mengapa harus dirinya yang pergi menghadap seseorang seperti Ieyasu yang belum pernah ia temui sama sekali? Kenapa bukan adiknya?

"Ma-maksud ayah, jadi aku harus menghadap Tuan Ieyasu?"

"Iya. Aku yakin kamu bisa berlaku sopan padanya walaupun belum pernah bertemu sama sekali."

Nobuyuki langsung berdiri dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kesal. Ia menunjukkan kekecewaannya.

"Ayah, aku adalah anak tertua Ayah. Mengapa bukan aku yang menjadi tawanan Toyotomi?"

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu. Lakukan saja tugasmu."

"TIDAK!" Nobuyuki berteriak sekuat-kuatnya. Aku tidak mau menjadi tawanan keluarga yang tidak aku tahu sama sekali!"

"NOBUYUKI!"

Nobuyuki pun terduduk mendengar teriakan ayahnya.

"Tokugawa akan menyambutmu dengan hormat disana. Jangan khawatir karena kita masih netral. " Masayuki langsung mengubah nada suaranya untuk menenangkan.

Yukimura menggeser duduknya dan ikut mencoba menenangkan kakaknya. "Kakak, sabarlah. Perkataan Ayah memang..."

"Kau kenapa mendekatiku!" Nobuyuki memotong perkataan Yukimura dan menjauh. "Dan kenapa kau harus menjadi tawanan Toyotomi! Atau jangan-jangan Ayah ingin kamu yang akan menjadi pewaris Sanada yang berikutnya?!"

Yukimura terdiam, lalu menunduk. Seketika ruangan menjadi hening.

"Yukimura! Kau juga akan meminta Tuan Hideyoshi untuk menunjukmu sebagai pewaris Sanada kan?! Ayah selalu saja memanjakan dan memperhatikanmu. Aku muak!"

Nobuyuki menatap ayahnya, lalu berbicara lagi sebelum akhirnya pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku akan segera bersiap-siap dan pergi, Ayah."

Nobuyuki yang ingin mendukung Toyotomi dengan sepenuh hatinya, terpaksa menuruti perintah seorang ayah dan adik yang sudah menyakiti hatinya. Betapa tidak, dahulu seorang ayah yang pernah berkata, "Kau akan menjadi pewaris yang berikutnya." kini mengingkari janjinya.

xxx

Kemudian terdengar suara empat pasang langkah kaki memasuki ruangan. Yang sepasang berjalan ke arah Nobuyuki dan yang satunya lagi berhenti berjalan.

Tak lama terdengar pula suara katana yang dikeluarkan dari sarungnya.

Sambil bernapas pelan, Nobuyuki mencoba menerima nasib yang akan segera datang kepadanya. Ia membayangkan bahwa dirinya sedang bersiap melakukan seppuku dan didepannya ada acara pelantikan adiknya menjadi kepala keluarga yang sedang berlangsung. Ia yakin bahwa kini ia sudah lebih siap untuk mati.

Langkah kaki terdengar semakin dekat dan akhirnya berhenti tepat di depannya.

"Berhenti disitu. Aku akan membantumu."

Suara seorang bapak-bapak yang sepertinya milik Ieyasu. Langkah kaki miliknya berhenti tepat disebelah orang yang pertama tadi.

"Kau mau dia? Sungguh?" tanyanya lagi.

Orang yang berada disampingnya hanya mengangguk.

"Aku akan membuka penutup matamu. Nobuyuki-dono, buka penutup matamu juga."

Nobuyuki membuka kain yang penutup matanya. Bersamaan juga, Ieyasu memotong penutup mata orang tadi dengan pisaunya, yang ternyata seorang perempuan yang sedikit lebih muda daripada tawanannya itu. Ternyata itu bukan katana, tetapi sebuah pisau kecil.

Dan seketika, dua pasang mata bertatapan dengan tidak terduga. Seorang perempuan berkulit bening dengan mata keunguan yang indah. Dia adalah perempuan yang pernah dilihatnya dahulu.

"K-KAU?! Kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu lagi?!"

Perempuan itu memalingkan mukanya, namun Nobuyuki menggerakkan kepalanya untuk melihat wajahnya lebih dekat. Wajahnya terlihat memerah, namun tetap kelihatan cantik.

"Jangan lihat-lihat wajahku!"

"Kamu...gadis yang pernah aku temui di Mikatagahara kan? Ina kan?"

Ieyasu langsung menepuk kedua bahu calon pasangan baru tersebut untuk memberi ucapan selamat.

"Selamat. Kamu telah selamat dari kematianmu, Nobuyuki." kata Ieyasu dengan senang, lalu tertawa. "Tetapi kini kalian telah berjodoh. Ini benar-benar berita yang bagus. Hahahahah. "

"Tapi..." Ina mencoba membantah.

"Dia calon suamimu sekarang. Terimalah."


	3. Chapter 3

**Replies:**

andA TandT IandL Aand: oh, saya belum bisa kasih adegan begitu di chapter ini. ntar tunggu aja yah. *smiles*

xtreme guavaniko: kangen ya? hihihi...yukimura memang baru muncul kakaknya. terus kok masamune x ina? maksudmu megohime (istri masamune) kah?

xxx

I'm back everyone. Aku harap semoga aku bisa melanjutkan cerita ini lagi tanpa ada hapus-hapusan. :)

Oke, cerita kembali dimulai. Tinggalin rate sama review-nya ya~ *smiles*

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Beberapa tahun telah berlalu setelah pernikahan Nobuyuki dan Ina. Kehidupan rumah tangga mereka di kastil Numata kelihatan sangat lancar tanpa hambatan, bahkan Ieyasu pun berani mengatakan dengan bangga bahwa Nobuyuki dan Ina adalah pasangan yang membuatnya iri karena keihatan begitu sempurna. Sebulan yang lalu, ditengah musim panas yang cerah, seorang bayi laki-laki baru lahir ke tengah-tengah kehidupan mereka berdua. Keluarga Nobuyuki pun sedikit bahagia untuk sementara waktu. Hingga pada suatu hari.

Pagi itu, Ina menghabiskan sarapannya pagi itu dengan lahap, berharap ia selalu dapat memberi air susu dengan gizi yang cukup terhadap anaknya. Setelah makanannya habis, ia baru menoleh ke arah suaminya.

"Tuan?"

Nobuyuki hanya menatap ke arah jendela sambil memakan sarapannya.

"Tuan? Makannya kenapa pelan sekali?"

Nobuyuki masih diam, sehingga Ina maju ke depan dan mencoba mengayunkan tangan di depan wajah suaminya. "Hei!"

"A, a...Ina?" Sang suami akhirnya tersadar dari lamunannya. "Kenapa?"

"Makannya lamban sekali. Tidak biasanya."

"Oh, aku hanya sedang tidak nafsu makan."

"Tapi ini sudah seminggu, dan cara makanmu tidak berubah."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya. Aku selalu memperhatikan."

"Ma-maaf..."

"Tidak perlu minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin makanannya dihabiskan."

Tiba-tiba Nobuyuki langsung berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan. "Maaf, aku ada urusan."

Sejak seminggu sebelumnya, Nobuyuki mendadak berubah menjadi pendiam. Setiap makan ia tidak pernah menghabiskan nasinya, dan matanya terus menatap ke arah taman di tengah-tengah lingkungan rumah. Iya, dia berubah seperti itu semenjak utusan dari Tokugawa datang memberinya sepucuk surat.

Anak laki-laki Tokugawa Ieyasu, Hidetada, meminta Nobuyuki untuk membantunya menyerang Kastil Ueda. Dan kastil itu adalah milik ayahnya sendiri Masayuki. Haruskah ia melawan ayahnya sendiri? Tidak, Yukimura dan ayahnya adalah orang jahat sekarang. Jadi wajar baginya untuk menyerang Ueda sebagai pembalasan untuk mereka. Setelah penyerangan berhasil Ieyasu pasti akan memberinya pangkat sebagai daimyo pengganti ayahnya, dan peluang itu pasti akan besar mengingat istri Nobuyuki saat ini adalah anak angkatnya.

Tetapi, para tetua dan kerabatnya di kastil Ueda juga cukup banyak. Haruskah ia menghancurkan mereka juga, para kakek-kakek tua, wanita dan anak-anak yang satu keluarga dengannya? Membunuh orang-orang seperti mereka tidak terdaftar dalam kode etik samurai.

xxx

Ina yang sibuk mengurus bayi kecilnya, awalnya merasa takut untuk menegur suaminya. Ia tahu bahwa segala urusan politik dan lain-lain yang berhubungan dengan klan adalah hak dan kewajiban suaminya, serta sang suami tidak pernah menyuruhnya ikut campur, sehingga selama ini ia tidak pernah ingin mengganggu kesibukan orang yang disayanginya itu.

"Disini rupanya. Bolehkah aku bicara?"

Suara pintu tergeser. Ina datang memasuki ruangan dan duduk diseberang suaminya yang melamun lagi.

"Kembali ke kamarmu saja, Ina."

"Tapi kenapa? Bolehkah aku tahu?"

"Ini bukan urusanmu."

"Aku istrimu, Tuan. Apakah tidak boleh seorang istri mengetahui sedikit saja urusan suaminya? _Tono_ sudah diam seminggu lebih tanpa banyak bicara. Siapa tahu aku bisa membantu."

Suaminya langsung menunduk. Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali mengangkat wajahnya dengan berat.

"Ina, bolehkah aku bicara?"

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mendengarkan."

Nobuyuki berdiri lalu berjalan ke arah lemari terdekat, mengambil segulung kertas yang masih rapi lalu membawanya ke arah istrinya.

"Kamu tahu kan surat kemarin yang dikirim dari Edo itu? Hidetada menyuruhku menyerang kastil milik ayahku sendiri. Apa itu gila?"

"Gila? Ti-tidak, tentu saja tidak. _Tono_ pilih saja yang paling meyakinkan. Aku, Ina, akan selalu mendukung pilihan suamiku dengan cara apapun walaupun pilihan itu adalah yang terburuk."

"Tapi aku tidak mau menyerang kerabatku yang ada di sana. Apa yang harus kulakukan?"

"Dukung keluarga Tuan saja kalau begitu."

"Um..." "Tidak bisa. Aku sudah terikat dengan Tokugawa melalui pernikahan ini. Kalau aku membantu ayahku, berarti aku mengingkari kontrak dan kamu bisa dalam bahaya. Aku juga benci Yukimura."

"Jika aku terkena bahaya, tidak perlu khawatir. Kan masih ada gadis lain yang bisa dijadikan..."

"Bukan itu masalahnya!" potong Nobuyuki.

"Te-terus apa?"

Melihat wajah terkejut Ina, Nobuyuki langsung memegang kedua bahu istrinya untuk menenangkan.

"Ina, walaupun kita baru beberapa tahun menikah, namun aku tidak bisa melepaskanmu begitu saja! Kamu adalah cahaya penerang dihidupku. Aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu. Jangan kahwatir, ingat itu."

Ina langsung tersipu malu. "Ja-jadi?"

"Aku akan ke Edo untuk memberi jawaban. Selama aku pergi, tolong jaga anak kita, kastil Numata dan para penghuninya ini."

Nobuyuki pun memeluk istrinya, lalu berdiri dan beranjak keluar ruangan.

"Akankah anda segera kembali?"

"Akan kuusahakan." Ia berbalik memberi senyum sebelum pergi. "Aku harus berkemas dulu. Pokoknya, jaga kastil Numata ini."

* * *

Mohon rate dan review-nya. ^^

Yang menunggu Yukimura jangan khawatir. Dia akan muncul dalam chapter sesudah ini. *smiles*


	4. Chapter 4

**Replies:**

Yuuki moon chan: mau romance yang lebih panjang? lihat saja yah *winks*

**Note:** Seperti biasa, mohon rate dan reviewnya? ^^

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Tiga tahun telah berlalu. Sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas loyalitas Sanada terhadap Toyotomi melalui penitipan Yukimura ke Uesugi selama tiga tahun, Hideyoshi mengirimkan anak perempuan salah satu retainernya (Otani Yoshitsugu), Akihime, ke Sanada. Masayuki memperhatikan perilaku Akihime, sang anak tersebut, yang sangat santun dan rajin melakukan pekerjaan rumah serta cocok untuk dijodohkan dengan Yukimura.

Kepulangan Yukimura disambut hangat oleh seluruh keluarganya. Masayuki dengan cekatan memperkenalkannya langsung kepada Akihime, dan tentu saja Yukimura terkejut bisa bertemu dengan calon istrinya yang benar-benar _matching _dengannya.

Pernikahan Yukimura dan Akihime berjalan lancar dan berturut-turut selama beberapa tahun berumah tangga, mereka mendapat dua anak dan kini mereka sedang menunggu anak ketiga mereka yang masih berada diperut Akihime yang sedang hamil untuk ketiga kalinya. Masayuki sangat tidak sabar melihat cucu keempat mereka, karena selama ini mereka belum bertemu dengan cucu mereka dari Nobuyuki. Meskipun Masayuki sering berkirim surat dengan Ina dan menanyakan kabar keluarganya, kelihatannya Nobuyuki masih tidak mau membalas surat dengan langsung. Ia yakin bahwa keadaan Nobuyuki masih baik-baik saja selagi anaknya itu bertingkah laku baik di keluarga orang.

Sementara itu, Masayuki sangat menikmati kebiasaan baru yang ia lakukan jika tidak ada pekerjaan; menghabiskan waktu dengan lebih banyak membaca dan duduk di ruang baca hingga istrinya harus memukulnya hingga terbangun jika ia ketiduran disana. Sebenarnya Masayuki sedang mengumpulkan ilmu-ilmu yang dimilikinya, agar suatu hari ia dapat membantu Toyotomi secara langsung dengan ilmu-ilmunya itu.

xxx

Seiring berjalannya waktu, muncullah hal yang mengusik pikiran Masayuki dan jumlahnya bertambah. Membuatnya untuk memikirkan kembali mengenai hubungan keluarganya dengan Toyotomi.

Saat itu Hideyoshi telah meninggal. Serta, meninggalnya para pengikutnya secara berturut-turut antara 1587 hingga 1600 membuktikan bahwa Toyotomi tidak akan bertahan lama. Padahal setelah kematian Hideyoshi, hanya Maeda Toshiie yang dapat mempertahankan dan menegakkannya namun ia ikut meninggal juga. Ishida Mitsunari kelihatannya tidak akan memberi kontribusi apa-apa, dan Tokugawa Ieyasu-lah yang akan menang. Sebenarnya seluruh Sanada bisa selamat jika semuanya memihak Ieyasu, pikir Masayuki.

Kemajuan Nobuyuki selama di Edo dan Numata membuat Masayuki kembali optimis jika ia membatalkan aliansinya dengan Toyotomi dan ikut membantu Tokugawa. Pilihan itu akan memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Nobuyuki yang selama ini merasa dianaktirikan sekaligus membuatnya melupakan kebenciannya dengan Yukimura. Meskipun nantinya cabang keluarganya menjadi daimyo luaran (tozama), setidaknya seluruh Sanada selamat. Kerja keras keturunan Nobuyuki nantinya akan dapat mengangkat kembali seluruh Sanada.

Tetapi ia masih memiliki secercah harapan pada Hideyori, sang pewaris Toyotomi yang masih muda. Menurutnya, Hideyori akan menjadi orang yang lebih bijak serta tidak sembrono dibandingkan ayahnya. Karena itulah, ia masih bingung.

"Ayah?" Yukimura tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang baca dan duduk didekat ayahnya. "Apa aku mengganggu?"

"Ada apa Yukimura?" Masayuki yang sedang duduk di ruang baca tersadar dari lamunannya. "Bagi ayah kamu tidak mengganggu."

Yukimura langsung meneruskan pembicaraannya. "Ayah tahu kan kalau Tokugawa dan Toyotomi sekarang..."

"Ayah tahu. Kamu jangan khawatir. Tekad ayah sudah bulat. Kita akan memihak Tokugawa seperti Nobuyuki."

"Apa?" Yukimura terkejut, seakan tidak percaya dengan perkataan ayahnya. Sejak bertahun-tahun ayahnya selalu bangga mengaku kalau ia mendukung Toyotomi, terus kenapa ia berbalik dan malah ingin membantu Tokugawa. "Kenapa begitu, Ayah? Bukankah kita seharusnya memihak Toyotomi?"

"Ayah tahu itu. Tapi kita tidak punya alasan lain. Selain itu, kau jangan terlalu berpikir banyak. Urusi Aki, Okane dan Daisuke."

"Tuan!" tiba-tiba sekelompok tentara asing berbendera huruf kanji yang bertumpuk datang, dikawal oleh beberapa tentara Sanada masuk ke halaman. "Izinkan kami bicara?"

"Ada apa?" tanya Yukimura.

"Kami adalah utusan Uesugi dari Osaka yang dikirim atas nama Toyotomi." jawab sang pemimpin rombongan.

"Terus?" tanya Masayuki.

"Kami dengar bahwa anda hendak ikut menyerang Uesugi, dan Tuan Ishida Mitsunari tidak mengijinkan hal itu. Tolong pikirkan kembali rencana anda, Tuan!"

Yukimura terkejut, lalu menoleh.

"Ayah? Benarkah?" Yukimura menatap kembali ayahnya untuk bertanya balik. "Mungkin aku bisa menerima kalau kita ikut membantu Tokugawa, tapi kenapa kita harus menyerang Uesugi juga? Mereka adalah klan yang menjadi tempat perlindunganku dan kita selama ini!"

Masayuki hanya diam.

"Kami mohon!" pinta sang pemimpin rombongan. "Tuan Ishida berjanji akan mengangkat anda sebagai Tairo serta daimyo besar dengan pendapatan tinggi jika anda mau menuruti permintaannya!"

"Ayah, mereka benar! Kita harus menjaga loyalitas kita pada Uesugi dan Toyotomi!" teriak Yukimura.

Wajah Masayuki berubah merah padam. Ia lalu berdiri lalu berkata, "Usir mereka semua dari sini. Jangan ganggu aku yang sedang berpikir."

"Baik!" sahut para tentara Sanada yang mengawal mereka.

"Ayah, setelah ini apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Yukimura.

Masayuki terdiam lagi, namun kemudian wajahnya tersenyum sumringah sambil memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kita akan tetap memihak Tokugawa, tetapi penyerangan ke Uesugi kita tunda dulu." Masayuki berhenti sejenak berbicara, lalu melanjutkan berbicara.

"Aku tiba-tiba ingin ke kastil Numata sebentar. Aku sering sekali melihat anakmu, tetapi aku selalu lupa untuk menjenguk anak-anak kakakmu. Mungkin aku bisa memperbaiki hubungan kita bertiga sekalian."

"Ayah, apa-apaan itu! Aku tidak mengerti maksud Ayah! Dan aku tidak mau membantu Tokugawa!" teriak Yukimura.

"Anak keras kepala." omel Masayuki sambil berjalan ke belakang. "Bukan itu maksudnya. Kamu nanti akan mengerti. Sekarang bersiaplah supaya cepat berangkat."

Yukimura mengangguk.

* * *

Chapter berikutnya akan...emmm... :3


End file.
